ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lloyd X OC (Ninjas vs Lava)
Summary Lloyd, Nya, Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Lisanna were still trapped in the Temple. Aspheera stole Kai and Lisanna's Elemental Powers of Fire and Music. Now the 5 ninja are chained together on a wall with two unconscious Ninja. Its up to the five of them to get Kai and Lisanna to safety and escape the Temple before they literally become toast! Hope you like it! (AN: Lisanna is my OC. She's the Elemental Master of Music and Kai's twin sister. I know Kai doesn't really have a twin sister, but I decided to make a little fun out this episode.) Plot Lloyd's P.O.V: We were still chained on the wall inside the underground tunnels. Aspheera stole Kai and Lisanna's Elemental Fire and Music, using them to unleash chaos in New Ninjago City. We need to find a way to get out of here, and Jay was still reading that stupid Clutch Powers book in a time like this! Me: Jay, how's saying a bunch of nonsense possibly going to help us? I had a secret crush on Kai's older twin sister, Lisanna. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen with her waist-length white hair and sparkling cerulean blue eyes. I hated seeing her unconscious like this when Jay broke my train of thought. Jay: According to this book, Clutch Powers says that singing can help you relax your face and relieve stress. brobrogoo~goo! Zane: Perhaps Clutch Powers did not abandon us and went to go get help. Always the practical one, Zane. Nya: (sarcastically) Yeah, perhaps the evil snake queen went to Ninjago for some sightseeing. Zane: I find that highly unlikely. Nya: We need to update your sarcasm circuits Zane. If we get out of here. You got that right, Nya. Zane, we love you but sometimes you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut. Cole: We wouldn't even be hanging here if Jay ''hadn't opened that crypt! '''Jay': Me?! Zane's the one who didn't warn us in time! Me: How can you blame Zane?! Who opens a possibly cursed tomb without checking it out first?! Zane couldn't have known the tomb was cursed. Then, he had the nerve to jerk my chain down just to yell in my face. Jay: Opening a tomb is how you check it out! And what about Kai and Lisanna, hmm? They're the ones who let her steal their powers! (Kai and Lisanna are shown to still be unconscious and are flipped upside down by Jay) Me and Nya: Hey! Watch it! Lisanna and Kai are already in fragile conditions and they don't need Jay making them flop around. (Jay smiles sheepishly) Cole: '''They're right. How're the twins doing, Zane? (Zane scans Kai and Lisanna) '''Zane: Their vitals are stable. They should recover should recover shortly. But Lisanna and Kai are developing a high fever due to losing their powers. I believe the maximum temperature their fevers will rise to are 105 degrees. Me: Good. Well, except their fevers, at least they're okay. Now we need to find a way out of here. Any ideas? And Jay, do not say there's a secret passageway in this wall. Jay: Maybe there's something in Clutch's book! He's got a chapter entitled "Escaping Close Calls." Cole: Really? What does it say? Jay: Let me check. (The torches slowly burn out) Aw man! Now I can't see anything! (An orange glow fills up the room) Oh. That's better. Nya: Uh, Jay? Not better. (Points to the lava) Oh, snap! We already have two sick and unconscious ninja to deal with and now we have to deal with lava?! Me: 'Everyone! We need to get out of this room. Follow my lead. We stood on the wall and tugged on our chains until we broke free. But then the rest of us fell right over the lava. Thankfully, Nya saved us in time. '''Jay: '''Oh, thank you Nya. I love you. '''Nya: '''Just! Hold! On! Nya swung us over to a platform where we landed safely. '''The Ninja: '(groaning) 'Me: '''Nice work, Nya. Now let's get out of here and save Ninjago City from Aspheera. What do you say, Ninja? '''The Ninja: '''Yeah! (they try to run but forget they're chained together) Aw! Ow! '''Me: '(I point to the entrance) That's where we came in. How about we all go that way together? I'll carry Lisanna on my back, but what about Kai? '''Nya: We'll have to drag him out of here because he's too heavy to move. Unless Cole can carry him on his back. Cole: '''I can do that. Now let's hurry up and get out of here before we all become toast. It was a long trip, but we managed to get to the top of the temple. We thought we were home free, until we were cornered by the lava. Luckily, Pixal saved us in time. '''Me: How did you find us, Pix? Pixal: '''The paper boy told us where you were, LG. '''Nya: '''Paper boy? '''Pixal: It's a long story. Come on, let's get those chains off you. There is no time, the Serpentine are launching an attack on New Ninjago City. Me: 'This is bad. (Kai and Lisanna groan as they regain consciousness) '''Kai: '''Where are we? '''Lisanna: '(yawns) What happened? '''Thank goodness they're alright. '''Jay: '''Kai! Lisanna! '''Nya: '''You're awake! '''Me: '''Long story short, the Serpentine witch who stole your powers in wreaking havoc in New Ninjago City and we need to stop her. Together. '''All of us: '''GO, NINJA, GO! Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Category:Fan series Category:Season 11 Category:Seasons Category:Fanon Stories Category:Tstovall001's Fanfics